Rogue's potatoes.
by Scott Summers
Summary: Rogue reflects on her life during Christmas while doing one of her favorite things. Please R/R. :) Merry Christmas!!


Rogue's potatoes  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue, or the X-Men, or anything like that.. although I wish I did. ;) They belong to Marvel.. and I don't make anything off of this.. etc, etc. Please read and review. Oh -- and Merry Christmas. :)   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah really do love Christmas. Ah have so much to be thankful for, an' it's this time of year that ah can really come to terms with that.   
  
Ah've got mah friends.. mah family.. (which is really the same thing..) .. an' Remy LeBeau. (But that's a story for another time.)   
  
Ah love the city when it's snowin'. It all just seems so peaceful.. and it's easy to escape the pressures that ah'm constantly facin' bein' an X-Man. Well.. really just bein' a mutant.  
  
Or a woman.   
  
(Yeah.. figures ah'd get that "special" thing durin' the happiest time of the year..)  
  
Anyway.. the snow's so peaceful. It really just lets mah soul rest, watchin' all of the snowflakes fallin' to the ground an' such. We didn't have much snow down where ah'm from. An' by "didn't have much" .. ah really mean we didn't have any. It was more like a fable.. somethin' ah'd read about on TV, or see in a movie.   
  
Ah love feelin' cozy, too.. an' the cold weather that comes along with the snow helps that along. Yeah, yeah.. not that ah'd be cold, anyway.. but it's always fun to find a nice turtle neck sweater and a leather jacket. B'sides, a gal's gotta look good for all of her admirerers.   
  
Sigh.  
  
Here ah go.. talkin' about all of mah admirerers. It doesn't matter how many times ah kid mahself, ah know it doesn't matter. Even if Captain America his'self were ta come strollin' up and ask for mah hand, there ain't much ah could do about it.  
  
(An' believe me.. that's a shame. Ah've kissed the man before. An' lemme tell ya, some of his memories are still kickin' around in mah head..)  
  
Ah don't know why ah'm makin' such a big deal about this.. if it's one thing ah've learned, it's that ya can't be so dependent on somethin' as meaningless as a relationship. They're not all they're cracked up to be, anyway.. really. (I am not goin' to think about Jean an' Scott. They don't count.)  
  
Ah just get so sick an' tired of it, that's all. Not bein' able to touch another person with bare skin. Meanin', o'course, ah sure as heck can't kiss anybody. Which is usually a pretty important part of bein' with somebody.  
  
Ah'm certainly not tryin' to throw mahself a pity party, or anythin'. Ah've come to terms with mah mutant powers. Ah have. (Like ah said, it's that time a month.. an' I'm just a bit emotional.) It's just.. ah came to the Institute so long ago in hopes of at least progressin' some.   
  
Other people have.   
  
But, still.. ah've got nothin'. I'm pretty much in the same state ah was in when ah came to Xavier's.  
  
Oh, bull, Rogue. That's not true. Here ah was, earlier, talkin' about all of mah blessin's.. and now ah'm goin' on and on about how unlucky ah am 'cause ah can't swap some spit with anyone.   
  
Ah'm not in the same state. Ah've grown a lot.. maybe not mutant power-wise (as far as bein' able to touch another person goes, anyway..) .. but certainly in the emotional and intellectual fields. The Professor .. Kurt .. Scott .. Logan .. Remy .. Ororo. They've all taught me so much.  
  
Ah'm a better person because of 'em, there ain't no doubt about that. An' ah think that outweighs the small stuff.   
  
No.. ah know it does.   
  
Ah've got so many voices in mah head, an' here ah am talkin' to mahself about mahself. It's kinda sad, if ya ask me.  
  
Which ah probably will.   
  
Movin' through the snow and crowds of people, ah'm careful not to bump anybody. (Ah'm not gonna go back into the "Ah can't touch nobody!" deal.. ah'm just tryin' not to be rude.)   
  
Did ah mention ah love the snow? Ah realize that, livin' with Ororo an' all, ah could see snow anytime.. but it wouldn't be quite the same.   
  
Ah.. ah'm just about to mah spot. The spot ah come every year. The snow sure clears mah mind, but this finishes up the job.. takin' care of all the details.   
  
Ah love this place.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Miss," ah hear. Turnin', ah see a Santa Claus ringin' a bell.   
  
"Ah ain't got no change, Santa," ah reply. An' ah mean it, too.. ah'm pretty broke for bein' in cahoots with Warren Worthington.   
  
The smile on the old man's face brings a smile to mine. "Merry Christmas just the same, little lady."  
  
With a continued grin, I move inside the building which had been my destination since leaving the mansion.  
  
I keep walkin' towards the back, movin' through the crowds of people so ah can get started. Ah grab mah usual supplies an' move through the hallways in the back of the buildin'.. in back of all the tables, an' such.  
  
Tyin' mah apron on, I grin at the weary people before me an' grab a plate. "What would ya like, Ron?"  
  
Ron grins. Ah've known 'em for a few years, now.. an' ah see 'em whenever ah can. But ah always see 'em on Christmas Eve.   
  
"Mashed Potatoes, please, Miss," he says with his adorable voice. He's an older man.. an' he doesn't have many teeth. But he's a good man.   
  
Like ah said.. the snow helps me clear mah mind. This place, though.. these people.. Ron .. they help me count mah blessings. This is the season to give back somethin'.   
  
Sure, ah can do that as an X-Man every single day. An' the team usually does. But it's not quite as rewardin' as servin' a homeless man Christmas dinner.   
  
"God Bless you," he says with a smile, movin' on down the line. A woman quickly takes his spot.  
  
This is what life is.. down to its core. Ah'll never lose sight of it so long as ah've got this here shelter to remind me.   
  
An' ah have a feelin' that'll be 'till ah'm real old -- Worthington Industries promises to keep on fundin' it.   
  
Ah love this time a'year.. an' there ain't a person out there ah don't wanna wish a Merry Christmas.   
  
Forget Sinister.. Apocalypse.. Magneto.   
  
Ah'm perfectly content with these potatoes.  
  
Merry Christmas. 


End file.
